Something More
by Blacklight52
Summary: Hiei gives her a helping hand. HieiBotan. (as if you couldn't tell already)
1. Default Chapter

Hello every body! This is Blacklight52, another obscure fanfiction author destined for mediocrity! This one shot has been in my mind for about a month now, and it's starting to piss me off, so I'm going to post it and get it stuck in other people's heads! Share in my misery! Okay, here it is.

Botan rushed into her apartment, sobbing incomprehensibly. She slammed the door and sat down on her bed. She knew she had to calm down, but she couldn't seem to.

"These breakdowns of mine have got to stop!" She scolded herself, but she knew she had no control over them.

She knew why this was happening, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Botan was alone. She knew she wasn't really alone, but when she saw all her friends... they didn't truly care about her, not in the way she wanted, no, the way she NEEDED.

Everybody else had someone except her. Yusuke had Keiko, Kuwabara had Yukina, and Kurama had Shiziru.

She needed someone to need her, plain and simple. But no one would ever need the weak, useless ferry girl whose only purpose was to give assignments.

She started crying again, as she did whenever she started thinking about that subject.

"There it is!" Botan thought to herself in wonder. Whenever she started crying, she would also get another feeling, a very small one, but a feeling nonetheless.

It was a feeling that she was forgetting something... but she could never figure out what that something was.

"It doesn't matter anyway, whatever I'm forgetting can't help me now."

Little did Botan know, that something she was forgetting COULD help her, and that something wasn't a something, it was a someone.

Hiei sat perched in the tree outside Botan's window.

"Annoying onna, why do I have to keep an eye on her?" Hiei muttered to himself.

He could hear that stupid kitsune's voice right now: "Because Hiei, you can stay hidden."

"I hate this"

But Hiei knew he wasn't fooling anybody, especially himself. He couldn't deny he didn't mind spending time with Botan. Heck, he downright enjoyed it!

He was drawn to Botan, her bubbly nature kept his pessimistic and brooding personality in check, and he kept her head out of the clouds.

Also, she intrigued him to no end. She always had that fake mask on, that happy-go-lucky, carefree mask. She seemed to fool everybody else, but he saw right through it.

She was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was.

He felt a connection with her. Both of them were hiding, but they were doing it in different ways. Hiei hid his pain with his indifference, and Botan with her cheerfulness.

Hiei, looking down again, saw Botan start to stand up, then waver a bit. He flashed down and caught her right before she fell.

Picking her up and walking to the bed, he set her down gently.

"Hn." Hiei thought to himself. "She fell asleep. When was the last time she slept?"

With that final thought, he walked over to the door, placing himself in front of it so no one could disturb Botan, and waited for morning.


	2. Rememberance of things past

Hello again! I got 11 reviews! That's really cool, 'cause I hardly ever get reviews, but all that's about to change! Well, I said I would update when I got 10 reviews, and I got 11, so I owe you guys a new chapter. Here it is.

(Ha! dedications rock!)

Dedicated to: my friend Meghan, a fellow fanfic writer and Yu Yu Hakusho aficionado. Check out her fanficcies under her penname Phoenix Fire Spirit.

She was falling... falling..... falling.... and then.... Botan woke up with a start.

"Ugh, when was the last time I slept?" the drowsy deity of death mumbled (try saying that 5 times fast). She rolled over and got up, leaning against the bed because she was still a bit weak.

Walking into the kitchen, she placed a bowl on the table and went to the cabinet for the cereal. As she filled the bowl, she noticed a black shape by the door.

"Must be the dog." She mumbled to herself.

Botan sat down, flipped on the TV, and was about to dig in when it hit her. She remembered last night... the crying, the sorrow, the falling, the Hiei...

And then she promptly forgot it again.

"Hmm." She shrugged to herself, shaking off sudden memory lapse.

She drained her Cheerios, and washed out the bowl. With the "Daily Show" blaring in the background, she sauntered over and grabbed a towel.

"I need a cold shower, that'll wake me up" the sleepy Botan mentally chided herself for her inactivity. "And I'm supposed to be a morning person."

She turned on the water, and then returned to the living room and turned off the TV. She had one heck of a headache, and the piercing noise of the television wasn't helping.

"Why do I have a TV anyway? I'm a spirit, human entertainment doesn't concern me."

While Botan was puzzling over this tidbit of information, she stopped.

And then, for the second time that day, something hit her.

"I don't have a dog!"

She ran over to the front door and stared down at the black-cloaked shape in front of her, and the memories came back. Again. And this time, they didn't go away.

She stood stock still, speechless, not wanting to disturb the cute little yukai.

She slapped herself.

"When is Hiei EVER cute???" she demanded of herself.

And then she slapped herself again. Just to make sure her subconscious got the message.

Running into her bedroom, she hid behind her bed, just in case Hiei woke up, and thought things over.

"Okay, I've got a short tempered koorime in the front of the door, so there's no chance of escape, I don't have enough energy to summon my oar, my apartment is 5 stories up so jumping is out of the question, so the only viable course of action would be to pretend I didn't notice him. Maybe he'll leave if he sees that I don't know he's there."

And of course, that's when Hiei woke up.

"Looks like the onna woke up..." He used his Jagan to locate her and flitted to her side.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he inquired with a half-smirk.

"So much for ignoring him..." Thought Botan.

"I heard that" Hiei tapped his Jagan.

Botan groaned, this was going to be a LONG day...

HA! Can't say I don't keep my promises to my readers... I finished another chappie! Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Okay, hope you enjoyed it, and the review button is in the far left hand corner. Byeness!


	3. Rememberance of things past x2

Blacklight52 is back on the airwaves people!

Okay, sorry to nitpick, but we got 2 issues that need to be straightened out.

1 - I'M A GUY! Let's get this straight, I am of the male population, and I am NOT a cross-dresser or of the homosexual persuasion. I have a girlfriend, for cheese's sake!I am a 100 straight male American teenager. I realize that most people who thought I was a girl realized their mistake, and I don't mind that. I just want to make sure it never happens again. It's frickin embarrassing.

2 - I'm sort of miffed 'cause all you people are making such a big deal that I'm a guy. Honestly, do you have to be a girl to like this pairing? I mean, come on, it's the only pairing worth looking at in the whole show.

THANK YOU for your time, and I'd like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, _especially_ too:

Phoenix Fire Spirit (check previous chapter's dedication)

Hooray! Fanficcie writing friend! Would ya believe she goes to the same school as me?

Hiei's Ice Maiden (I'm doing my best)

Thank you for reviewing all the chapters so far. I actually got a review from her! I've read ALL your work and I'm honored to be reviewed by a fanfiction aficionado of your status.

Runaway Kogoro (according to Twilight Phoenix, this is an honor, so thanks for the review)

I really appreciate the review. I was being sarcastic about the mediocrity, and I will update.

H/B Goddess Kat (an anonymous reviewer, thanks and I hope ya got my email)

Thanks for the reviews, thanks for realizing I'm not a girl, and thanks for the invitation to join your..... club?

And most specially of all (drum roll please): Twilight Phoenix! (great review, remember to keep your promise!)

I read your work too (the YuYu ones anyway) and thanks for the best, longest, funniest, most touching reviews I've ever gotten. I'm still working on those donuts, and please keep those awesome reviews coming! (also, you are so much like me, judging by your review, that it is almost creepy. It's like I found my female double or something.)

Okay, enough of my blabbing, ranting, and psychosis. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for (for all of 22 hours):

Hiei laughed inwardly, he had Botan right where he wanted her, cornered and unable to run away.

"I.... ummmm... thanks, I guess." Botan had no idea what he was talking about.

"You should be thanking me, annoying ferry onna."

There went all of Botan's confusion, replaced by a blinding rage. "You never stop, do you? Your selfish, rude, nasty, unsociable, pitiful excuse for a fire koorime! I can't believe you call yourself a fighter, you can't even communicate with decent people! All you know how

to do is beat up creatures weaker than you, and annoy the hell out of whoever happens to be within 10 feet of you!"

This torrent of insults completely exhausted Botan's fury. "Ha! Lets see how he reacts to that!" She thought triumphantly.

Hiei was silent for a moment. Botan was growing uneasy, only now realizing the implications of such an outburst. She would either be injured, dead, or cowering under the Hiei's verbal retaliation by the time this little incident was over.

When Hiei finally spoke, the response was something the Diety of Death would never have predicted.

A smirk appeared on his face, and he said, "I don't think you should insult me like that, considering how I assisted you back there."

"What are you talking about? Botan was getting angry. "You break into my house, fall asleep in front of my door, and then you demand an apology from me!"

Hiei's smirk grew. Oh really? He questioned.

Botan sensed something different in his voice, something, teasing, playful. "Yes, really!"

The reply came back, "And what do you remember of last night?"

Botan had to think about that one. "I... ummmm... I came in the front door." She stammered.

"Go on" Hiei's smirk had grown again.

"And then I... was... falling." She finished lamely, frustrated she couldn't remember what had occurred.

"Do you remember the part when you cried so hard you passed out standing up?" Hiei was more serious now. "Or perhaps the part when you fell and would have cracked you're skull had I not caught you. Do you remember that?"

Botan was surprised, this was all news to her. She also wondered how Hiei had caught her, was he spying on her? She would wait to ask this question until the matter at hand was cleared up.

"Apparently not" Hiei reached over to her head. "I'll help you then"

Botan backed away quickly, bumping against the side of her bed.

(Remember she's still hiding behind her bed)

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Hiei sighed. "I'm activating your memories through my Jagan."

"Oh...... okay then."

Hiei touched her forehead with his hand. "His hand is so warm" was Botan's final thought before she was plunged into blackness.

Botan was floating near the ceiling of her apartment. The funny thing was, she wasn't on her oar.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, grasping for a handhold of some sort.

Then she remembered Hiei's activation of her latent memories.

"Oh yeah, silly me."

She also saw that Hiei wasn't next to her. "Where did he... Oh, I guess he can't come in to my mind. Good, I don't think I'd want a grumpy fire demon inside my head. Although, inside some part of her, Botan didn't think Hiei's prescience would be so bad, even if it were inside her mind....

She quickly extinguished such thoughts and paid attention to the scene unfolding below her.

Botan saw herself run through the apartment door, bawling her eyes out. She remembered how close a call that had been. She had almost broken down in front of the whole team after the mission, which involved Yusuke getting angry over Keiko being threatened, yadayadayada, the day is saved thanks to the love they share.

This had gotten Botan on the whole subject of romance and someone to be with...which led up to this.

She saw herself fall, completely wiped out from the drama, and then...

A black flash, and Hiei was holding her. He picked her up and gently set her down on the bed.

The real Botan zoomed down for a closer look. She looked in Hiei's eyes. They were so tender, he looked genuinely worried for her. She was disappointed when he shook off the tenderness and began to mutter to himself about her being a "baka" and not getting enough sleep.

As Hiei set himself down in front of the door, Botan puzzled over this turn of events. She had seen real care in his eyes. She couldn't deny it, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to see more of that behavior from him.

Then she was pulled out of her little dreamworld and was sitting back in front of Hiei.

"So?" Hiei wanted to know why she had been crying.

Botan knew this, but she wasn't about to tell him. All she asked was one question:

"Why?"

"Because," Hiei got that softened look again. "The team cares for you. They sent me to look after you when you ran off. They knew something was wrong."

The softened look went away again.

"And so I got stuck looking after you. Don't ever run out again. I didn't enjoy babysitting you." He said icily.

Hiei stood and walked off, opening the window and flitting away. But he stole one last glance when he thought Botan wasn't looking. Then he was gone.

But Botan noticed. She noticed that and a lot more, and one icy statement wasn't going to put her off. She could see through his mask, just as he could hers. She knew a lot more than Hiei would prefer she know.

She went off to find Keiko, to puzzle over this new and confusing behavior of Hiei's.

Something was up with the mysterious fire demon, and Botan was gonna find out.

And there we go! That's all folks, hope ya'll had a good time, and I'll be updating again somewhere in the next 5 days (my promise to Hiei's Ice Maiden)

Wait for it.... Wait for it....

Byeness!


	4. kicking ass and taking names

Hello! Blacklight52 is back on the airwaves! I can't believe I updated one day late! ONE WHOLE DAY! Yea, sorry about that, but I'm trying. ;

Oh yea, I'm not sure how to write "Girl Talk" so I'm just sorta maybe gonna not go into too much detail...

Oh, and there's two minor swears, so be warned.

Anyways... here's the story:

Botan was walking down to Keiko's house when she saw Hiei. He was flitting from rooftop to rooftop, in the direction of Kurama's house.

She watched him go, making sure to stay hidden. She couldn't tell from this distance, but he seemed to be lost in thought, judging how he almost fell off the rooftop twice in the last 5 seconds.

"Hm... he is really not paying attention today. That's not like Hiei at all... WHA-!"

She was grabbed around the neck and brought into an alley, where two big, ugly, guys dressed in leather jackets and jeans were looking hungrily at her.

One spoke. "Hey, good catch boss!"

The "boss", a tall man with a Mohawk and and sunglasses, who had Botan by the neck, whirled her around and slammed her against the wall. He was advancing when –

Botan pushed off the wall, slamming her knee right into the boss's crotch. He collapsed in an instant, shattering his glasses against the pavement, as he grew unconscious from the severe pain.

Brute #2 ran up and threw a right hook, only hitting air. Botan had ducked and was currently in the process of shoving her newly materialized oar further into his stomach. He too collapsed, falling onto the boss.

As Botan stood up, she eyed Brute #3, the only one still standing. His features twisted into an angry sneer as he pulled out the pistol hidden under his jacket.

Time to die, you bitch!

He pulled the trigger, and watched as the blue-haired girl sidestepped to the side, threw her oar away, picked up a piece of glass lens from the boss's broken sunglasses, and charged him, cutting his arm as she tackled him. He dropped the gun, and Botan grabbed it and shoved it in his face.

"You wanna say that again?" she growled with feigned toughness.

"N..n...no!" the man was ready to soil himself. Botan, disgusted at this lowlife piece of filth, threw away the pistol and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious as well.

"Hmmm.. not bad, but Hiei would've done it better..."

She walked off, thinking of Hiei, and 10 minutes later she realized what the hell she was doing.

Okay, I know its short, but I was dying to put up a chapter where Botan turned a popular cliché upside-down (ie:her being cornered in an alley, normally she would call Hiei, but his time she kicked ass and tool names) I had tons of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it.

A note to those who may be confused: When Botan realized what she was doing; she realized she had been thinking of Hiei. ; sorry for any confusion.

Also, a full thank you and acknowledgement section will be in the NEXT chappie. As I said, I was in a rush to get this one up and running.


	5. so many happenings, so little time

Blacklight52 is back on da airwaves people!

1st off, I'm SO sorry about the wait. I got in trouble with my parents, then I had a week full of tests, and on top of that, I got writer's block! Well, none of that matters now cause I got the chappie up.

2nd, I'm sorry HieisIceMaiden, I didn't really get that insulted, as I said I wuz just PO'ed. So ya, we cool.

3rd. Okay, for any of you that are wondering, like Reikachan over here, I DO NOT LIKE ANYBODY ELSE PAIRED WITH HIEI OR BOTAN. I'm sorry for being narrow-minded, but I'm a diehard Hiei/Botan shipper. Kurama belongs with Yukina or his fangirls, Murkuro can go to Hades, Koenma is my most hated character on the show, and Yusuke and Keiko belong with each other. The ONLY couples I flip flop on are the Yukina ones. Kuwabara and Kurama are both fine with her, though Kurama works better with her. Watevur. There's my opinion for any of you that care. Hiei and Botan forever! DIEHARD!!!

And 4th. Thank you to all o' my reviewers, and I'm sorry I couldn't thank each of you personally, unless you want to wait another week for the chapter, that is... heh heh heh, didn't think so.

HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!!

Hiei crouched on the rooftop over the alley. He stared intently at Botan's adversaries, noting with some surprise how efficiently they were disposed. By Botan, no less! (A/N he refers to Botan as Botan in his mind because he loves her, he just doesn't realize it, but he still calls her "Onna" to her face)

"Guess you don't live for a couple thousand years without picking up a few tricks he mused to himself, chuckling quietly in his amusement. Quickly he shut his mouth, remembering Botan was only 50 feet away. He quickly ducked behind an air vent and waited for Botan to walk on.

Botan was humming contentedly to herself as she walked along the sidewalk, leaving the alley where the three punks lay unconscious. As she turned the corner, she heard a low, quiet chuckle that sounded suspiciously familiar. Being the sly ferry girl she is, she didn't turn her head completely and give herself away. Instead, she took out her compact and pretended to fix her makeup as she strategically positioned her spirit lens at the adjacent rooftop.

Sure enough, a strong, pulsating glow of bright red energy came from behind an air vent on the far side of the roof.

"That sneaky koorime thinks he can spy on me, does he?" she mumbled to herself as she crossed the street to the next block.

"Well then, lets see how he handles this!" Botan whipped around and peered through the lens straight at Hiei, simultaneously sending out a strong wave of spirit energy that even HE couldn't ignore.

Hiei immediately sensed the explosion of energy, and flashed to the edge of the roof, katana at the ready. Instead of an ugly, brutish, evil demon kidnapping Botan like he expected, he saw the beautiful, petite, maidenly ferry girl staring... Right... At... Him. And if he wasn't mistaken, she had a distinctly triumphant look about her.

With a grin and a flash of azure hair, Botan was gone, ducking into the nearest alley she could find.

Hiei, now seeing Botan's scheme, smirked at her audacity, and immediately followed suit, a flash of black swirling into thin air as he gave chase.

Ashitaka Myamoto was walking along 5th avenue, window-shopping for a new pair of shoes on the bright, cheery October morning.

As he meandered past tourists and the usual 5 o'clock crowd, he noticed the striking young woman sauntering along the sidewalk heading straight for him. She had blue hair and the prettiest purple eyes.

He desperately wanted to find out more about this angel on earth. As he silently thanked the gods, he prepared to "accidentally" brush against her and start up a conversation.

Ashitaka, never being a ladies' man, was steeling himself for the encounter when the woman stopped, pulled out a strange glass resembling one of those English "monocles" he had heard so much about, and gazed up at the roof of the Tokyo headquarters of Fleet Bank.

Perplexed by this sudden action, Ashitaka stopped and watched the azure-haired beauty.

It was his lucky day. One step further, and he would've been liquefied by the onrush of spiritual energy expelled from the Diety of Death. As it was, he was only thrown across the street, propelled through the window of the Hilton Hotel, and sent hurtling onto a king-sized bed, bouncing off and ricocheting of two walls before he came to rest, sprawled uncomfortably on the floor, one leg hanging crazily from a chair that had been knocked over by his "journey"

As he gazed up, he noticed a frightened young woman, clutching the sheets of the bed to her chest, demanding to know who he was and why the hell he was in her suite.

A strained "Hello." Was all he managed before losing consciousness.

Hiei was having a hard time keeping up with Botan, despite his superhuman speed and senses.

"How can that damn woman manage to give me the slip every time I come close?" He grumbled, completely new to this whole new concept of Botan's that included annoying the hell outta him for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile, Botan was making good use of her time unobserved, streaking through the back alleys of Tokyo like a rodent.

She chanted a mantra to keep herself going. "gotta keep running gotta keep running gotta keep running!" And every once in awhile she'd throw in a "Oh my god Hiei's gonna KILL ME!!!" When she thought she glimpsed a black shape around a corner or in a shadow.

Getting tired after over 5 minutes of hard running, she took a hard right onto a crowded sidewalk and sprinted to the nearest store, which happened to be a clothing shop by the name of Myamoto's Kimonos.

Hiei was seriously pissed. Chasing Botan through Tokyo was not his idea of how the day would go. He figured he'd just chill on a rooftop while she shopped for clothes or something.

THAT'S IT! Hiei involuntarily shouted out as he shot up and leaped to the edge of the roof, receiving more than a few confused, annoyed, and shocked reactions, especially the bellboy fixing the TV antenna right next to the air vent where Hiei sat unnoticed.

WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

"Oh what now???" Hiei looked down to see the hapless bellboy plummeting to the street below, ready to be squashed to a pulp.

With a sigh of frustration, Hiei dove after him, catching him and caroming off the ground like a bullet, literally flying onto the next rooftop.

He was almost there when the bellboy came out of shock and started flailing his limbs, catching Hiei more than once on the face.

Landing with a soft "ka-THUNK" Hiei and the unfortunate bellboy toppled to the roof.

The bellboy was just sitting up when the air around him flared up and rose dramatically in temperature. He slowly turned around to see a livid fire demon, a furious scowl on his face and a writhing .... black ... dragon swirling around his arm.

Immediately the bellboy started to back away... and then Hiei struck.

Bouncing off the canopy over a fruit stand, the disheveled bellboy hit the ground hard, but he got up and started running anyway. His shirt was burned off, and his face was scorched and covered in soot.

As he scrambled away, the owner of the stand looked up, then back at his fruit. Anyone passing by would've heard him mutter, "Must be close to New Years again... damn fireworks."

Botan was trying a slimming purple kimono with a gold sash when Hiei stormed in.

"H... Hi.... Hiei!!!" she managed to blurt out before he pinned her against the wall and purred in a low, dangerous voice, "Do that again and you will not live to regret it"

The Diety of Death put on her best "cat" face as she slipped out from under his grasp and went back to the changing room calling, "Okay, let me change and you can follow me around for the rest of the day."

Hiei growled at this and was about to snap back a witty retort when he was hit in the face with the kimono sash Botan had "accidentally" thrown over the door of the changing room.

"Onna! Stop Tha-OOMPH" There was the kimono.

Hiei was about to charge into the dressing room when he realized that Botan had no clothes on.

And then his subconscious took over, and he was right at the door when it was opened and slammed right into his face.

He fell to the ground with an extremely annoyed grimace on his face. He was THAT close to....

"What the hell am I thinking???"

The irritable fire demon shot up, ran through the door, and disappeared in a flash of black.

Ashitaka was just coming into his grandfather's shop when a black blur came flying by him, knocking him back off the sidewalk into moving traffic.

"Oh not again..."


End file.
